Un destin scellé
by CocoC67
Summary: Après deux années passées à voyager avec sa petite sœur, Kirua Zoldik se retrouve seul. Une nouvelle page se tourne pour ce dernier qui décide de renouer avec ses vieux amis. Malheureusement, des obstacles imprévus lui barreront la route et des événements tragiques se succéderont. Notre héro devra lutter contre son destin.
1. Chapter 1

**_Petite note :_**

 **Cette fanfiction se déroule deux ans après la fin de l'animé. Je pars du principe que Kirua avait dans les quatorze ans à l'époque et qu'il en a donc désormais seize.**

 **Donc vous l'aurez compris on _va surtout suivre notre jeune Zoldik aux cheveux argentés mais on va également retrouver PLEIN d'autres personnages de l'anime._**

 ** _Les connaisseurs noteront peut-être quelques petites références à d'autres séries et animes._**

 ** _Et enfin, je tiens à vous prévenir que cette histoire ne sera pas toute rose. Certains mots mais surtout certaines scènes (violentes) pourront choquer les plus sensibles d'entre vous._**

 ** _Je sais que d'autres auteurs choisissent de prévenir en début de chapitre, cela ne sera pas mon cas._**

 ** _Je préfère ne pas le faire pour préserver le suspens de l'histoire (et pour vous choquer encore plus)._**

 ** _Vous êtes prévenu. Âme sensible s'abstenir._**

 ** _Aussi, je tiens à préciser que c'est la première fanfiction que je publie alors soyez indulgents._**

 ** _Ah et si vous êtes toujours là bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Coco C._**

 ** _Disclaimer : l'univers de hunterxhunter appartient à Yoshihiro Togashi tout comme les personnages qu'il a crée._**

* * *

Chapitre 1

\- Grand-frère ! furent les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant de s'effondrer sur l'herbe humide.

Il se figea.

Un cornet au chocolat dans sa main droite et un pot de glace à la framboise dans sa main gauche.

Son entraînement en tant qu'assassin lui a permis d'acquérir une maîtrise de soi supérieur à la normale. Il pivota avec lenteur vers le cris de sa petite sœur.

L'agitation du parc diminuait. Les têtes se tournaient vers cette jeune fille allongée au pied de la balançoire rougeâtre.

Puis, les regards se portaient sur l'homme corpulent qui lui agrippait le bras. Ce dernier portait un uniforme bleu, délavé qui semblait taché en différents endroits.

Comme s'il senti tous ces regard posés sur lui, il leva la tête.

Le glacier, derrière son comptoir fronça les sourcils.

Des murmures s'élevaient parmi la foule. Les parents, paniqués, cherchaient leurs enfants du regard et se précipitaient vers eux pour les étreindre dans leurs bras.

\- Alastair Truesdale, grogna le vieux marchand de glace avec dégoût.

Si une telle panique émanait de ces promeneur, c'était parce que l'homme en noir situé à quelques mètres d'eux, était un monstre.

Fait prisonnier trois fois, il s'était échapper pour la troisième, il y a quelques jours de la prison de Fox River. La raison de sa présence en ce sinistre lieu était une condamnation à perpétuité pour le meurtre de sa fiancé.

C'est surtout la façon dont il l'a tuée qui lui a donné cette réputation. Ses anciens amis ont déclaré à la police que c'était le plus adorable des hommes. Toujours serviable et généreux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne sa femme en plein acte avec son meilleur ami. Le corps de ce dernier ne fut jamais retrouvé. Les enquêteurs n'ont jamais réussi à lui faire avouer l'emplacement du cadavre, mais l'état du corps de son amante laissa envisager que le malheureux avait connu un sort encore plus abominable.

Il a tout d'abord suspendu cette dernière par les pieds. Chacun de ses pieds était attaché à une corde qui la maintenait tête en bas, les cuisses entrouvertes. Puis, sous les hurlements et les supplications de cette dernière, il s'empara d'une hache. La même hache qu'il utilisait d'habitude pour couper du vieux bois. Tout en s'approchant d'elle, il déclara d'une voix plate que c'était sa faute. Il souleva lentement l'arme et sans aucune hésitation l'abattit sur le sexe de la femme qu'il aimait. Un hurlement déchirant se rependît dans la cave crasseuse. Il souleva à nouveau sa hache et reproduit à nouveau le mouvement déclenchant à nouveau un cri à vous glacer le sang. Il enchaîna jusqu'à ce que la femme soit entièrement coupé en deux. La police le retrouva quelques heures plus tard assis sur un tabouret à contempler ce qu'il appelait "son oeuvre". Cette nuit là quelque chose c'était brisé en lui. Depuis il exécrait les femmes.

Son regard antipathique se repose sur la jeune fille en robe verte allongée à ses pieds.

Il était invincible et les observateur de la scène le savait. Personne n'allait l'empêcher d'emmener cette jolie fille.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

La main du vieux marchand de glace se dirigea lentement vers le manche du revolver situé sous le comptoirs.

Mais avant que ses doigt n'atteignent l'arme, un flash bleu électrique, plus rapide qu'un éclaire projeta à une vitesse encore plus surnaturel Alastair dans les airs.

Le vieux marchand baissa lentement ses yeux vers son comptoirs pour y découvrir les deux glaces qu'il avait servi à un jeune homme quelques instants plus tôt.

Il le chercha alors du regard dans la file d'attente qui s'était raréfiées devant sa voiturette mais il le trouva seulement à une cinquantaine de mètre plus loin, enlaçant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Son front posé sur sa chevelure noir.

C'est à ce moment que retomba Alastair Truesdale.

Sa chute provoqua une légère secousse qui ébranla la poussière. Il se remit debout en crachotant :

\- Sale connard ! Je vais te tuer ! Hurla-t-il ne savant pas trop à qui s'adresser.

Il remarqua alors une silhouette masculine déposer délicatement la jeune fille contre un arbre.

Une voix impassible lui répondit alors :

\- Viens. Je t'attends.

La silhouette se retourna et Alastair découvris un adolescent. Bien que ses traits semblaient jeunes et innocent son regard était aussi dur que la mort.

La vision de ce personnage singulier l'ébranla quelque peu.

 _C'est qu'un gamin._

Cette pensée lui suffit et il s'élança en direction de son adversaire.

Ce dernier ne réagit qu'au dernier dixième de seconde.

Il esquiva par le côté et lui coupa le bras droit à l'aide de ses griffes.

\- AHAHAHAHAAAA ! Hurle de rage Truesdale, au sol.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement pour se relever, il vit un flash bleu électrique glisser sur son bras gauche et un fulgurant coup l'envoya contre le tronc d'arbre le plus proche.

Avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, il vit une dernière fois son adversaire s'avancer tranquillement vers lui, les mains dans les poches.

 _Un ange démoniaque !_

\- Tu ne toucheras plus jamais personne, déclare cette voix implacable.

Il avait raison.

Alastair Truesdale venait de perdre ses deux bras. Il mourut après des heures d'agonie à cause de la perte de sang qui s'avérait trop importante.

Le parc repris vie peu à peu.

Les passants encore sous le choc, fixaient le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, persuadaient qu'il s'agissait d'un mirage.

Mais le jeune homme ne se dissipa pas.

...

Quelques minutes après l'incident, on le retrouve en train de répondre aux questions des policiers sans sourciller, presque ennuyé.

La jeune fille avait repris connaissance et lui tenait la main. Elle avait seulement une petite bosse sur la tête.

\- Pourquoi diable mon nom est-il si important ? Commença à s'agacer le jeune homme.

\- Parce que, j'en ai besoin pour finir mon rapport concernant l'homme le plus recherché de la région que vous venez de démembrer, soupire l'officier.

\- Pfff. Très bien, notez Kirua sur votre petit calepin.

\- Et bien on avance ! Mais il me faut le nom complet du héro qui a réussi à arrêter ce dangereux criminel si rapidement dit-il avec impatience.

\- Rapidement ? Je trouve au contraire avoir pris mon temps pour faire souffrir cet enfoiré.

La jeune fille lui bouscula l'épaule avec un air de reproche.

\- Bah quoi ? lui dit-il. Il t'a assommée ! Il a de la chance que c'est seulement ses deux bras que j'ai pris !

\- Merci Kirua. Merci de ne pas l'avoir tué, lui répondit une faible voix qui ignorait que le prisonnier allait tout de même décédé dans quelques heures dans l'hôpital le plus proche.

Ce dernier lui adressa un doux sourire.

\- Donc Kirua... s'impatienta l'officier.

\- Zoldik. Kirua Zoldik, lui dit-il d'un air lassé.

L'officier et le vieux marchand de glace qui avait tout entendu le fixèrent.

\- Zo-Zoldik ? Co-

\- Comme la terrible famille d'assassins, oui, l'interromps Kirua. Et retenait bien ceci monsieur l'officier, dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement. Si jamais vous laissez ce Truesdale s'échapper une quatrième fois, je viendrais personnellement vous trouver, déclara t-il d'une voix calme.

\- Euh oui-oui. Je crois que-euh j'en ai finis avec mes question. Merci pour votre coopération monsieur Zoldik et euh-pour votre participation à la vie publique ! Bonne fin de journée ! Dit-il avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

Aruka gloussa :

\- Je crois que tu lui as fait peur, grand-frère !

\- Tiens, tu n'as pas l'air de m'en vouloir. Toi qui es si à cheval sur les bonne marnière la taquina-t-il.

\- Hé ! Faut bien quelqu'un pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières, tu peux être très impoli. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie du parc.

\- Tu vas me vexer ! Alors, j'ai fait des progrès ces deux dernières années ?

\- Oui, mais il t'en reste encore beaucoup à faire !

Il prit une fosse mine boudeuse :

\- Argh qui va m'apprendre les bonnes manières quand tu m'auras quitté ?

\- Fais pas semblant d'être fâché, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas un adieu défini-

\- OÏ ! Les interpella une voix. Tenez les jeunes, vous avez bien mérité une glace après ce qu'il s'est passé, leur dit une voix pleine de gentillesse.

\- Ah, mais vous êtes le marchand de glace !

\- C'est bien moi ! Monsieur Zoldik, je m'appelle Isidore et je tenais à vous féliciter pour ce que vous avez accomplit tout à l'heure, c'était prodigieux ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Mais non le tempéra son interlocuteur, c'était vraiment pas grand chose.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit merci ! Et bonne route à vous deux, dit-il en se penchant en avant avant de repartir vers sa voiturette.

\- Drôle de gars, déclara Kirua d'une voix neutre. Viens, rentrons à l'hôtel pour préparer tes bagages, dit-il son cornet au chocolat dans sa bouche.

\- Drôle ? Je dirais plutôt poli, lui dit sa jeune sœur avec petit sourire en coin.

\- Mouais.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, on retrouve nos deux Zoldik dans le restaurant-bar de leur hôtel en grande conversation.

\- Tu peux toujours changer d'avis. Je peux encore dire à Kanaria de faire demi-tour. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas.

\- Ma décision est prise grand-frère. Il est temps que je m'ouvre au reste de la famille et que j'apprenne à connaître les autres membres Zoldik.

\- Ceux qui t'ont tenue en captivité la majeur partie de ta vie et qui ont tenté de te tuer ? Jette-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Aruka lui pris tendrement la main au dessus de la table où ils étaient installés.

\- Les choses ont changé, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Ils veulent apprendre à me connaître ! Et puis grand-père a promis qu'il allé me protéger en cas de problème et que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en baissant la tête honteux. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est te faire pleurer. Bon, très bien. Je fais confiance au vieux. Mais promets-moi de me contacter dès le moindre soucis.

\- Promis, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Il lui répondit par un sourire.

\- Voici un gâteau à la framboise pour mademoiselle et un chocolat chaud pour monsieur, annonce la serveuse aux cheveux blonds qui déposa les commandes devant leurs destinataires.

\- Oui ! Dit la petite en applaudissant à tout rompre. Merci beaucoup !

Cette enthousiasme spontané fit sourire les deux autres.

\- Mais de rien, répond la serveuse qui sapprêtait à s'en allé avec son plateau vide.

Une main douce mais ferme lui retint l'avant bras.

Ce contact la fit frissonner.

Lorsque ces yeux verts pommes rencontrèrent les yeux bleus azur du propriétaire de la main elle ne put sempêcher de rougir.

Son propriétaire devait être un peu plus jeune qu'elle, sans doute dix-sept ans. Néanmoins, tout son corps dégageait une force et un charisme qui le faisait paraître encore plus virile et attirant.

Sa collègue avait flashé sur ce gars dès la première fois qu'il avait commandé chez eux et ses avances, peu subtiles, n'avait aucunement fait réagir ce client particulier.

Toujours très professionnel, notre belle blonde aux yeux verts pommes s'était toujours appliquée à rester courtoise et insensible face au charme du jeune homme mais maintenant qu'elle était exposée directement à son contact elle perdait quelque peu ses moyens.

Elle remarqua que la jeune fille au gâteau à la framboise la regardait avec amusement tandis que son frère la dévisageait et semblait attendre une réponse.

Elle reprit ses esprits et se dégagea brusquement de son emprise :

\- Excusez-moi, mais pouvez-vous répéter ?

Le garçon la regarda, surpris.

\- Je vous ai demandé si vous aviez encore des chocos robots.

\- Oh. Hé bien vous avez acheté tout notre stock le soir de votre arrivé.

\- J'espérais qu'une semaine après, vous auriez rechargé votre stock.. dit-il avec une moue déçue.

Comment fait-il pour être si adorable !?

\- Je suis navrée monsieur mais nous en aurons sûrement dès demain.

\- Très bien... Tenez-moi au courant.

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'en aller en cuisine.

\- Fais pas cette tête, la jolie serveuse a dit qu'il y en aura demain.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être encore là demain, répond-il en buvant une gorgée de son chocolat.

\- As-tu décidé de ce que tu comptais faire à présent ?

\- Ces deux années passées à voyager à tes côtés ont été exceptionnelles mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mes amis.

\- Tu penses à Gon ?

\- Entre autres.

\- C'est vrai que je t'ai socialement isolé. À force de rester à mes côtés tu ne remarques même pas l'effet que tu produis sur les autres personnes. En particulier les filles, dit la petite sœur avec un sourire malicieux.

Il avala de travers et failli s'étouffer.

\- Quooi ?!

\- Quoi « quoi » ? dit-elle avec un petit rire. T'as bien dû te rendre compte que tu les intimides et que tu leurs faits de l'effet, fait elle remarquer en avalant une bouchée de gâteau.

\- Aruka ! Sécria-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Comment peux-tu avoir remarqué ces choses ?

Elle haussa les sourcils :

\- N'oublies pas que tu as seulement un an de plus frérot. Et puis j'ai beau avoir été enfermée la majeur partie de ma vie, ces deux dernières années j'ai compensé mon retard et j'ai beaucoup appris. Notamment sur le comportement des gens. Et maintenant que ma présence féminine ne sera plus là, les filles ne vont pas tarder à affluer. Dit-elle calmement en avalant une autre bouchée.

\- Aruka !

\- Ouais t'as raison, ma présence féminine ne les a pas empêcher de te draguer quand même. Tu te souviens de la serveuse brune de l'autre fois ?

Il rougit encore plus, tout en la fusillant du regard ce qui fit éclater de rire la jeune sœur.

\- Très bien grand-frère j'arrête de tembêter. Dit-elle en le levant les bras en signe de reddition. Donc tu disais que tu souhaiterais revoir Gon ?

Il la regarda encore d'un œil noir mais répondit :

\- Dans le dernier message qu'il m'a envoyé, il disait qu'il se trouvait encore à l'étranger pour une mission avec son père mais qu'il allé bientôt rentrer. On est finalement tombé d'accord pour se rejoindre à la tour céleste.

\- En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

\- Ouais, approuva-t-il. Il n'est pas censé arriver avant plusieurs jours mais je pense que je vais tout de même m'y rendre dès à présent.

\- Tu veux tester tes nouveaux pouvoirs ? Demanda-t-elle en finissant son gâteau.

\- Oui, l'abruti d'hier soir était trop faible. Je souhaiterai me mesurer à de vrais adversaires, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Soit pas trop durs, hein ? Demande Anika inquiète.

\- Tu me connais. Lui fit son frère avec un clin dil. Bon je vois que t'as finis et je crois que Kanaria ne va pas tarder alors allons l'attendre à l'extérieur.

Il appela la serveuse aux yeux verts pommes.

Cette dernière s'approcha, hésitante, le souvenir de la scène de toute à l'heure franchement imprimé dans son cerveau.

Le jeune homme et la jeune fille se levèrent tous deux.

Le premier lui remit l'argent en main propre et ce contact lui procura un nouveau frisson.

En levant ses yeux vers lui, elle lui trouva un air légèrement gêné mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'analyser plus en détail.

Kirua empoigna brusquement la main de sa sœur lorsque cette dernière sapprêtait à ouvrir la bouche. Il l'entraîna vers la sortie tout en se penchant pour lui murmurer avec autorité :

\- Je ne veux aucun commentaire.

La jeune fille pouffa mais s'abstint de toute réflexion.

Une fois sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, ils discutèrent encore un peu sous le soleil rayonnant du mois de mai.

La journée était belle et de nombreux passants étaient sortis pour en profiter.

Leur discussion prit fin lorsqu'une limousine se gara à proximité.

Un grand chauffeur ainsi qu'une jeune fille en descendirent.

Cette dernière se tourna vers les Zoldik.

Aruka se précipita vers elle en courant :

\- KANARIA ! Tu m'as beaucoup manquée, fit-elle en serrant la dénommé Kanaria dans ses bras.

\- Vous aussi Mademoiselle.

\- Kanaria ! Dit Kirua avec un sourire, merci d'être venue.

\- Vous savez bien que je viendrais toujours lorsque vous en aurez besoin, lui dit-elle avec le même sourire sincère.

Une fois les bagages déposés dans le coffre, les deux Zoldik se serrèrent dans une dernière étreinte.

\- Fais bon voyage Aruka, toi aussi Anika, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le haut du front.

\- Écris-moi tous les jours frérot !

\- Promis, lui fit-il en l'installant dans la voiture et en fermant la portière. Puis se tournant vers Kanaria. Promets moi de veiller sur elle. Au moindre danger, emmène la loin de cette famille de tarée.

\- Je vous le promets. Répondit-elle avec sérieux.

Elle monta dans la voiture qui démarra.

Kirua la regarda s'éloigner, puis disparaître de son champs de vision. Alors, il monta dans sa chambre pour faire sa propre valise.

Une page de sa vie se tourne, tandis qu'une autre pleine de surprise débute.


	3. Chapter 3

**_En écrivant ce chapitre, j'écoutais cette chanson :_**

 **"Hunter X Hunter Best Calm/Relaxing OSTs", vous pouvez la trouver sur youtube sur ce lien : _watch?v=p6eyWNYyCc4_**

 ** _Pour les personnes qui le souhaitent, n'hésitez pas à la mettre en fond pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance._**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Deux jours plus tard, on retrouvait Kirua devant le quatrième plus haut bâtiment du monde avec 991 mètres de haut et 251 étages à son palmarès.

La Tour céleste.

Chaque jour, des milliers de combattants venus du monde entier s'affrontaient pour l'argent et la gloire.

Il y a quelques années, Gon et Kirua avaient atteint le palier du deux-centième étage.

Les souvenirs qui se dégageaient de ce lieu firent sourire l'ex assassin.

Il franchit la porte et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

Un garçon un peu plus jeune que lui gérait les inscriptions.

Des cheveux noirs aux reflets verts de la même couleur que ces yeux, quelques taches de rousseurs, il avait un visage chaleureux et son badge indiquait qu'il se nommait Midoriya.

Il leva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur et accueilli Kirua avec un sourire étincelant :

\- Bienvenue à la tour céleste ! Souhaitez-vous un prospectus qui retrace l'histoire de ce bâtiment ? Ou bien un autre sur les différentes règles à respecter ? Quoi que y en a pas tant que ça en fin de compte, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Oh je sais ! Celui qui retrace les plus grands décès du deux-centième étage, passionnant passionnant, dit-il comme pour lui même.

\- Waouh quel débit de parole impressionnant ! S'étonne Kirua

\- Veuillez m'excuser, parler de meurtres pourrait décourager les nouveaux candidats, il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, dites-moi que je ne vous ai pas découragé, j'ai pas envie de louper mon stage !

Le plus âgé éclata de rire. Ce petit était... particulier.

\- Vous en faites pas, c'est pas ma première participation.

\- Super, dit l'autre rassuré. Donc j'ai besoin de votre nom s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Zoldik, Kirua.

\- Ah mais je vous connaît ! C'est votre troisième participation pas vrai ? Beaucoup de rumeurs circulent à votre sujet, chacune plus impressionnante que la précédente, faudra m'en dire plus. Enfin quand vous aurez le temps. Ou plutôt-

Il rougit en voyant la tête du grand :

\- Désolé, vous devez me prendre pour un fou. Mais disons que je m'intéresse énormément aux Hunters. Et vous êtes sur ma liste.

\- Oh merci, je suis flatté. Alors toi aussi tu souhaites en devenir un ?

Il s'interrompt en voyant le froncement de sourcils de Midoriya :

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- En tapant votre nom dans la base de donnée, un message d'information est apparu sur l'écran. Apparemment vous êtes recherché par le conseil des hunters.

\- Hein ? Mais j'ai rien fait de mal dernièrement, dit-il interloqué.

\- Il est dit ici que vous n'avez pas accepté l'invitation du tournoi qui a été envoyé à votre résidence. Oh mais attendez !? Vous participez au grand tournoi des hunters !? s'écria le jeune attitrant l'attention des personnes présentent dans le hall.

\- Le tournoi ? interroge l'autre le visage confus. C'est quoi ça ?

\- QUOI ?! hurle Midoriya s'attirant cette fois quelques regards réprobateurs de la part de ses collègues. Mais vous vivez dans une grotte ou quoi ?! Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect. Ça fait des semaines qu'on ne parle plus que de ça ! Le premier tournoi réunissant les plus grand combattant du continent en un seul lieu, c'est un événement unique regroupant la crème des crèmes, s'agite le petit tout en continuant de déblatérer des infos concernant ce tournoi.

Mais Kirua avait arrêté de suivre.

 _Sérieux ?_

Comment n'était-il pas au courant d'un tel événement.

Quoi que… Il avait passé ces dernières semaines dans les montagnes du nord en compagnie d'Aruka. Ce genre d'information n'avait pas encore atteint ces lieux isolés.

Ok.

Quant à l'invitation envoyée à Kukuru Montain…

Et bien c'est normal qu'il ne l'a pas reçu étant donné que cela fait des années qu'il n'y est pas retourné.

Kanaria n'était sans doute pas au courant sinon elle l'aurait sûrement averti.

Ouais.

Ça se tient.

N'empêche, il devait vraiment passé pour un con.

\- Donc j'appuie ? Demande l'autre, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'invitation, s'enthousiasme Midoriya. J'appuie sur la touche « vue et accepté » ? Toute façon vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, c'est la seule touche que je vois. Je peux confirmer depuis mon ordinateur, c'est trop stylé ! Vous devez juste signer là, dit-il en lui tendant une tablette.

\- Bon, ça faisait pas partie de mes plans mais puisque j'ai pas le choix, dit-il en signant.

 _Puisqu'ils ne prennent que les meilleurs, je suppose qu'on se verra là-bas Gon._

 _Je verrais sans doute Kurapika aussi._

 _Et Leorio._

Il éclata de rire sous le regard curieux de l'autre.

Nan, pas moyen qu'ils aient pris le vieux dans ce truc.

Il risquerait de se froisser un muscle et puis d'après les messages de Gon il est très occupé à réussir son internat à l'hôpital de York Shin City.

\- Au fait, il commence quand ce fameux tournoi ? Demande-t-il avec une légère ironie.

\- Argh, je vois qu'on m'écoute quand je parle, dit le brun en tentant de paraître vexé. Dans un mois. Vous avez de la marge pour vous préparer. Malheureusement, étant donné que vous êtes déjà inscrit à un tournoi, le règlement stipule que vous n'avez pas le droit de combattre dans la Tour céleste…

\- Je vois. Faites pas cette tête, vous me verrez au grand tournoi, fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Vous avez bien dit que se sera retransmis en direct, pas vrai ? Héhé vous voyez que je vous écoute.

\- C'est vrai ! Mais j'espère que je trouverai tout de même un moyen de m'introduire dans leurs locaux. Vous savez qu'en plus de tous les nouveaux bâtiments construit, ils ont eu le temps de faire une arène !

\- Qui aurait cru que la ville avait autant de moyen à sa disposition.

\- Ah mais c'est pas York Shin City qui paie ! Apparemment c'est un particulier qui a tout financé indépendamment. Connais pas grand-chose à son sujet d'ailleurs.

 _Tiens, c'est à York Shin que ça se déroule._ Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses traits.

Encore un endroit truffé de souvenirs.

\- Bon bah, j'ai un mois à perdre avant le grand jour alors.

À peine avait-il formulé ces mots, qu'il sentit une puissante présence se propulser vers son dos.

Il se retourna vivement.

Attrapa le bras gauche de son assaillant et le plaqua violemment au sol.

La scène dura seulement quelques dixièmes de seconde et les personnes présentent dans le hall furent choquer de découvrir si soudainement le jeune homme qui était pourtant en train de discuter avec le responsable de l'accueil, en train de plaquer si durement un autre jeune homme sorti de nul part.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide Monsieur Kirua ? Demande Midoriya en position de combat sur son bureau.

\- Appel moi simplement Kirua et non dit-il en lâchant son adversaire. Tout va bien, continue-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je suis impressionné. Tu as parfaitement camouflé ton zetsu. Je ne t'ai perçu qu'au dernier instant.

\- Bah, dit l'autre en attrapant la main que lui tend Kirua pour se relever, je me doutais que tu t'étais également entraîné mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'essayer.

\- Zushi ! Mais qu'est-ce-qui te prends de t'attaquer à Kirua ? Tu ne sais donc pas que t'as aucune chance gros sourcils ? Il participe au grand tournoi !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler gros sourcils, deku ! Grogne le dénommé gros sourcils, puis avec un grand sourire, je me doutais que t'y participerai. Maître Wing le pensait aussi.

\- Tiens Wing aussi est dans les parages ? Demande-t-il amusé.

\- Yep ! Il est probablement en train de draguer la vieille Polyussica.

Midoriya et Zushi frissonnèrent de dégoût.

\- Bon, se reprit le dernier, tu manges avec nous Kirua ?

\- Avec plaisir ! D'ailleurs, ça te dérangerai de m'héberger les trente prochains jours ? Tente le Zoldik.

\- Pas du tout ! J'ai un espace géant rien que pour moi maintenant que je suis maître d'étage.

\- Tsk, t'as un orgueil démesuré depuis que t'es maître d'étage aussi, lui rétorque Midoriya.

\- Personne ne t'as causé à toi, retourne à ton clavier !

\- Wouah je vois que y a de l'ambiance ici ! Merci pour ton aide Midoriya j'espère te revoir bientôt, dit le Zoldik tout en étant entraîné vers l'ascenseur par Zushi.

\- Avec plaisir ! Bonne chance avec ce cinglé de gros sourcils !

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gros sourcils?!

La porte de l'ascenseur se referma sur les vieux amis et Midoriya n'entendit pas les mots vulgaires que prononça gros sourcils. Il retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau, heureux de s'être fait un nouvel ami en la personne de Kirua.

...

Ce dernier passa les prochains jours aux côtés de maître Wing et Zushi.

Il aida le plus jeune à s'entraîner pour ces prochain combats et en profita pour s'entraîner lui-même.

Le jeune élève était un excellent adversaire. Toutes ces années passées à combattre dans la Tour lui ont permis de développer de nouvelles facultés plutôt impressionnantes. Il avait un immense potentiel.

\- Sérieusement, t'aurais pas des conseils de dragues à me donner ? Lui demande Wing avec sérieux.

Zushi avala sa tomate de travers et se mit à tousser. Kirua plissa les yeux excédé.

Le petit groupe était attablé dans la cuisine lorsque le maître posa cette question saugrenue.

\- Tu pourrais pas me laisser en paix au moins à l'heure du dînée ? Réplique le Zoldik tout en frappant Zushi dans le dos.

\- Est-ce-que tu insinues que je t'énerve toute la journée ?

\- La majeur partie.

\- C'est blessant, s'offusque l'autre.

\- Prends pas cette air surpris. Tu te pavanes dans la Tour comme un Dom Juan en manque d'affection qui drague tout ce qui bouge. Quel genre d'exemple tu donnes à ton élève ?

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas aimé la façon dont je t'ai présenté à Alexia Rhodes.

\- Tu m'as foutu la honte ! Hurle Kirua en bondissant de sa chaise. Qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris de me tripoter devant elle en disant que j'étais bien battis ?!

\- Roh ça va, j'ai voulu t'aider moi et rassied toi tu mets Zushi mal à l'aise, dit le maître tout en mangeant sa salade.

\- Moi je le mets mal à l'aise ? Demande l'autre tout en ce tournant vers le concerné. Est-ce-que je te mets mal à l'aise ?

\- N-Non.

Puis ce retournant vers Wing :

\- Tu oses dire que je le mets mal à l'aise alors que tu nous fous la honte toute la journée ? Qu'est-ce-qui t'es arrivé, t'étais pas comme ça dans mes souvenirs, ajoute-t-il en se rasseyant.

\- J'ai trouvé l'amour il y a deux ans, lui explique l'autre d'un air songeur. Puis je l'ai perdu. Depuis je le recherche avec passion.

\- Tu pourrais le chercher avec moins d'ardeur quand même.

\- Vis chaque jour comme si c'était tout dernier, déclara le maître avec un sourire triste qui dérouta Kirua.

\- Carpe Diem, annonça solennellement Zushi qui était un peu plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire. La devise du maître.

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent cette allégation.

\- Bien, fit le maître rompant ce moment de flottement, tu répondras à ma question plus tard, il te reste encore une dizaine de jour à passer à nos côtés. Ne crois pas que tu vas y échapper beau gosse, dit-il avec un clin d'œil adressé à Kirua.

 _Ça y est. Il recommence à m'énerver._ Il se tourna vers le plus jeune de la table :

\- À quelle heure est ton combat de demain ?

\- Vingt heure. Ce sera le dernier de la journée.

\- Une journée qui s'annonce extrêmement chargée, déclare l'adulte en s'essuyant la bouche. À partir de quatorze heure, on aura un combat toute les deux heures et grâce à moi, on aura des places pour chacun d'entre eux ! Faites un câlin à votre professeur préféré, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent avec exaspération.

\- Non ? Bon très bien. Je crois que vous ne m'estimez pas à ma juste valeur.

Kirua leva les yeux au ciel. _Qu-est-ce-qu'il peut-être pénible._

La suite du dînée se déroula avec animation. Quelques petites chamailleries bienveillante se succédèrent.

Puis, nos trois amis retrouvèrent leurs chambres respectives.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils dormaient à poing fermé.

Un doux sommeil insouciant.

Si le destin pouvait parler, il leurs dirait de bien en profiter.

* * *

 _ **Voilà. Comme j'en avait brièvement parlé, vous pourrez voir quelques personnages issus d'autres animes que j'ai un peu modifié à ma sauce.**_

 _ **Je compte en faire intervenir encore d'autres, et si vous avez des noms de perso en tête que vous voulez absolument voir, n'hésitez pas à les proposer en commentaire. Si je les connais je pourrais les glisser dans les prochains chapitres.**_

 _ **À la prochaine !**_


End file.
